Primeros Encuentros
by LadyJq
Summary: Ella nunca había tenido contacto íntimo con nadie, y ahora, se encontraba presa de los deseos de cierto pelinaranja que la acorralaba entre él y su cama. ¿Qué podía hacer? IchiRuki - Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Kubo sensei. **

**Adv: Contiene escenas un poco fuertes, si eres asmático busca tu inhalador; si sufres de fallas cardiacas busca desde ya, un terapeuta. Ok, la verdad solo exagero un poco =) Esta medio Lemon. **

**Disfruten del Show**

**Primeros Encuentros**

_Esa era la clase de cosas que a uno nunca le enseñan en la Academia de Shinigamis…_

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la corrida que había tenido que pegar desde la cocina hasta el baño. Mentalmente agradecía que la capacidad del muchacho para detectar los reiatsus ajenos fuera mediocre.

-_No pienses_- se decía tratando de borrar las perturbadoras imágenes que rondaban por su mente.

Aquella noche había regresado de entregar un reporte a sus superiores en Soul Society y normalmente cuando regresaba trataba de aparecer por los lugares más alejados de la casa, la verdad no quería molestar a nadie, ni a las hermanas de Ichigo, ni al muchacho.

Irónicamente, antes entraba a la habitación de este sin cavilaciones, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo si lo molestaba o no, prefería aquellas veces en las que entraba y lo despertaba, haciéndolo iniciar una acalorada discusión en medio de la madrugada.

Pero ahora se encontraba en una situación diferente, por una extraña razón prefería entrar por alguna de las ventanas de la sala o de la cocina para estar lo más alejada posible del cuarto del pelinaranja.

¿Por qué?

Porque aquellos sentimientos, que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, había mantenido ocultos en lo más profundo de su alma, estaban aflorando. Cuanto odiaba esa sensación de incomodidad, esa zozobra y el nerviosismo que la atacaban cada vez que se encontraba sola con el muchacho, como si la estuviesen privando de aire, de vida. Prefería irse excusándose diciendo que tenía un Hollow que matar o un reporte que entregar, o algo así.

Aun más extraño, a pesar de las molestias que le causaba compartir espacio con Ichigo, a la vez necesitaba estar con él, sentir su fuerza, su aroma, su todo. Era una necesidad embriagante, como un sake muy dulce que le provocaba tomar, pero que sabía muy bien que la dejaría con resaca.

Definitivamente nunca había sentido algo parecido, o bueno quizás una vez con Kaien dono, pero no con la misma intensidad de esa vez. En esos momentos, por más que odiaba admitirlo, quería estar con Ichigo, ser parte de él.

Odiaba, con toda su misérrima existencia inmortal, estar enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Volviendo a los sucesos de aquella noche, había entrado como de costumbre por la ventana de la cocina, con paso ligero rozando suavemente el piso. Siguió su camino hasta el comedor para subir las escaleras, cuando el crujido de los escalones de esta, le alertaron que uno de los miembros de la familia estaba despierto.

Temerosa de que fuera una de las niñas o el papá de Ichigo, decidió esconderse en las penumbras que cubrían una de las esquinas del comedor.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la imagen de cierto muchacho arrogante de pelo color naranja.

La noche a pesar de ser oscura, hacía magia con todo lo que observaba, dándole un aire misterioso al entorno, cada cosa que observaba se veía como si la estuviera viendo através de un velo azul, todo de cierta forma era místico. La maldita noche y los juegos que ejercía sobre su mente, transformaron al joven Kurosaki en la manifestación de carne y hueso de todos sus deseos.

El joven caminaba lentamente, bostezando, al parecer todavía presa del sueño y la pereza, con unos pantalones holgados como única vestimenta.

Ella era detallista por naturaleza, y en aquel espacio de tiempo, su mirada violeta se dedicó a escudriñar cada una de las facciones del cuerpo y del rostro del chico.

Espalda fuerte, de omoplatos bien marcados, músculos torneados, suculenta a la vista y posiblemente al tacto. Piel dorada que se perdía através de aquel pantalón de azul oscuro. Brazos y manos masculinas que anhelaba con ansias que hicieran contacto con su piel, que se aferraran a ella. El rostro del muchacho también era un deleite para sus ojos minuciosos, de hermosas facciones, varoniles pero de cierto modo infantiles, con aquella mirada marrón apagada y relajada, como los ojos de un niño que fue despojado de un buen sueño.

El muchacho se acercó al refrigerador, abriendo la puerta del aparato dejando que la luz dorada del mismo iluminara su tez dándole un aspecto mítico, irreal. Extrajo una botella de agua y bebió a tragos ruidosos, como si hubiese recorrido el más largo de los desiertos y estuviese muriendo de sed.

Envidiaba a la botella que era privilegiada con el contacto de aquellos labios.

En el momento en el que pasó ese último pensamiento por su mente se dio cuenta de la soberana estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Haciendo uso de los últimos vestigios de cordura que le quedaban canalizó sus fuerzas en poder utilizar su shunpo para huir en dirección al baño.

Ahora se encontraba arrinconada entre las estrechas paredes de aquella habitación oscura, tratando de que todos sus sentidos volvieran a la normalidad, tratando de que su gigai retomara la compostura.

-Esto es una locura- musitó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Toc Toc

-¡Oi! Quiero usar el baño- decía una voz malhumoradamente somnolienta. Se sintió desfallecer al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja del otro lado de la puerta.

Nuevamente se escuchó el golpeteo de nudillos.

-¡Baka, no ves que lo estoy usando!- gritó ella a todo pulmón perdiendo la paciencia, harta de las insistencias del muchacho.

-Rukia- dijo Ichigo al parecer sorprendido –No pensé que regresarías hoy.-

La pelinegra abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la imponente imagen del joven Kurosaki, un par de ojos marrones la miraban con interés.

-Quiero descansar- dijo evitando la mirada del muchacho, caminó del otro lado del pasillo rumbo a la habitación de las hermanas de él, cuando sintió que una mano se aferraba a su muñeca.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí- respondió ella rápidamente, todavía con la mano de él agarrando la suya.

-No puedes mentirme, sé que algo te pasa- el pelinaranja ejerció un poco más de presión en la mano de la muchacha.

En esos momentos su cerebro era incapaz de procesar ideas, ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de enviarle impulsos a sus articulaciones para poder moverse. Se quedo ahí parada mientras aquellos ojos marrones se posaban en ella, tratando de sacarle palabras.

-Yo…- trató de decir pero de su boca no surgieron las frases que transitaban por su mente.

Era irónico que ella, a sus ciento cincuenta años, estuviera empezando a sentir los achaques de la pubertad. La temperatura de su cuerpo subio un par de grados al sentir el duro cuerpo de Ichigo haciendo presión en el suyo. Fue por primera vez que tomó en serio la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos, el pelinaranja era grande en comparación con ella, tanto así que él podía cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Sus ojos violetas recorrían ansiosos la figura del muchacho, expectantes, esperando alguna señal algún gesto que le indicara que podía proseguir, que se le era permitido acercarse más, que tenía autorización para poder besar aquellos labios que quería sentir con apuro.

El chico solo se acercó un poco más, también con ansias de contacto.

Fue rápido y extraño, tan pero tan rápido que su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información para poder guardarla en sus recuerdos, solo supo que fue un roce entre sus labios y los del muchacho.

El joven Kurosaki la jaló hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos respirando agitado, con la vista fija en ella y con una expresión de confusión embargando su rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó él, incapaz de hallarle sentido a lo sucedido.

Ella sabía la respuesta teórica a esa pregunta. Eso había sido un beso, el más rápido e inocente beso que jamás pensó recibir. En efecto, ese fue su primer beso.

Por más extraño que suene, ella nunca había besado a nadie. A diferencia de la creencia popular, ella nunca había besado a Kaien, ¡por favor el hombre estaba casado! Podía ser la manifestación de la sensualidad y coquetería vueltas hombre, pero nunca lo había besado, quizás un abrazo o un intercambio de miradas había sido lo más que había logrado con él.

Tampoco había besado a Renji, el era como su mejor amigo. Y sí, en una época sintió algo por él, pero eso simplemente se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo, al igual que con Kaien, sus muestras de afecto eran abrazos y si acaso un beso en la mejilla.

La joven pelinegra tanteó sus labios, estaba caliente, toda su cara ardía como si hubiera hecho algo muy estúpido que la avergonzaba infinitamente.

-Rukia- le llamó el muchacho sacándola de su estupor.

-Fue mi primer beso- dijo ella sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer. –Perdí mi primer beso en ti.-

A este último comentario, el pelinaranja resopló con indignación -¿Qué quieres decir con eso de 'perdí mi primer beso en ti´?- dijo sonando ofendido.

La joven no respondió, lo miraba enfurecida y con los puños apretados.

El pelinaranja encaró una ceja –No puedo creer que ese haya sido tu primer beso, por favor ¿cuan vieja eres? No puedo creer que hayas pasado como doscientos años sin besar a alguien- esta vez Ichigo sonaba divertido.

Rukia solo le dedicó una mirada repleta de odio. –Fue estúpido, lo sé- dijo ella de forma ácida.

Ella se quedó parada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza y la mirada llena de rabia, Ichigo estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando la joven lo interrumpió con uno de sus comentarios.

-Puedo apostar que ese fue tu primer beso- Ichigo volteó para otro lado para que ella no pudiera ver lo apenado que estaba.

-Por su puesto que no, yo he besado bastantes mujeres- dijo todavía sin poder mirarla.

-Sí claro- Rukia dejó a un lado su rabia para poder observar mejor al muchacho que en esos momentos estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Renji. -¿A quienes has besado?- dijo la muchacha para fastidiarlo.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza y la miró, todavía avergonzado –A muchas- no sonaba muy convencido.

-Créeme, ese no fue un beso que da alguien que supuestamente ya es un experto besando- lo había agarrado, la pelinegra sonrió victoriosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Ichigo.

-¿Tu como sabes eso? Nunca nadie te ha besado de verdad. ¿Cómo sabes que ese no fue un beso de verdad?- se defendió el muchacho.

Rukia se quedó pensativa –Pues porque así no son los besos de la gente de los mangas- dijo ella.

El pelinaranja la miró extrañado, a todo esto Rukia fue a su armario y comenzó a revolver las cosas como si estuviera buscando algo, luego de un rato apareció con una revista en las manos.

-Mira- su dedo índice se posó en la imagen de un muchacho besando apasionadamente a su compañera –eso es un beso de verdad, mira sus bocas están abiertas y…- trató de decir.

Ichigo le quitó la revista de las manos y la tiró a un lado –eso no es un beso de verdad- dijo en tono peligroso.

La chica Kuchiki sintió como lentamente la sangre de su gigai se congelaba, la mirada que le devolvía el pelinaranja era de temer, era como si en ese momento el chico estuviera a punto de desenvainar su zanpakutö para matarla.

Un paso, dos pasos, algo de shunpo y se encontró acorralada contra la puerta del cuarto del muchacho, sintió la peligrosa cercanía de él, envolviendo su cuerpo.

Corregía lo dicho anteriormente, eso sí era un beso de verdad. Describir la sensación era bastante complicado, y bueno en ese instante su conciencia no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos, solo sabía que era extraño sentir como una lengua que no era la suya exploraba su boca, mientras un calorcillo bastante embriagante se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sumando a la explosión de emociones que causaban los labios del muchacho devorando los suyos, un par de manos fuertes comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos, su cuello.

Se separaron un momento, ambos en busca de aire.

-Tu me besaste primero- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho en su defensa.

-Baka- respondió de forma suave, todavía demasiado agitada. –Igual eso no cambia el hecho de que esta es la primera vez que besas a una mujer- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Quizás- admitió el muchacho –igual no necesito haber estado con un centenar de mujeres para ser bueno en esto.-

Él muchacho cargó a Rukia con agilidad, y en un parpadeó, ambos se encontraban en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó a pesar de saber muy bien la respuesta.

¡Por Kami! Ella había crecido en uno de los peores distritos de Rukongai, ella sabía muy bien que cuando un hombre y una mujer están en una cama, en medio de la noche, y bueno, se besan... no es precisamente solo por que son amigos que pretenden saludarse.

-¿Probar cosas nuevas?- dijo el chico.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir como los labios de Ichigo rozaban su cuello. Era como si a cada beso que depositaba, su corazón se saltara un par de latidos. Su vista se nubló por el placer y la lujuria, al sentir como las manos ávidas del chico recorrían sus piernas por debajo de la tela de su vestido.

Emitió un suspiro, a lo que el muchacho dejó su cuello para mirarla, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven shinigami. La expresión de Rukia valía demasiado, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios rosados, todo en ella anhelaba más de él.

Rukia se irguió lentamente, quedando sentada en la cama. Esta vez era su turno de torturar un poco al muchacho. La pelinegra podía llegar a ser mucho más fiera que él, en sí, ella era como el peor de los Bankais con el que había tenido que luchar Ichigo.

Al principio vaciló un poco, pero una vez que sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel del cuello del chico, fue demasiado difícil controlarse. Era como si una ráfaga de adrenalina se apoderara de su ser, como si todo fuera vertiginosamente rápido, en un momento se veía a si misma besando apasionada el cuello del muchacho, en otro mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de él, mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosas sus duros abdominales y su torneada espalda.

No podía negarlo, pero últimamente había deseado esa clase contacto entre ellos dos. Le costó admitirlo pero lentamente la idea se fue colando en su mente a tal punto que podía considerarse casi verídica, pero ahora, ahora era verdad, era un realidad, en esos momentos estaba besando a Ichigo, estaba robando de él gruñidos y suspiros.

Sonrió de forma maligna al ver como una marca roja se formaba en el cuello del muchacho después de uno de sus besos.

-Rukia- dijo el muchacho en un gruñido seco, saboreando el nombre de la shinigami en su boca.

Nuevamente un temblor recorrió toda su piel, al sentir cuando el chico bajaba el cierre de su vestido. El frío de la noche fue inclemente con ella, tiritó un poco al sentir la brisa rozar sus hombros y su torso desnudo.

Ella no llevaba nada a parte de aquel vestido, estaba expuesta por completo a excepción de su ropa interior, era como si aquellos ojos marrones quisiesen devorarla con la mirada. Nuevamente el rubor se apoderó del rostro de la muchacha.

La expresión de él se suavizó, era una mezcla extraña entre dulzura y pasión. El joven colocó su mano en la barbilla de la pelinegra, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. A continuación la volvió a besar, pero no era un frenesí de locura como el que normalmente se desataba cada vez que se besaban, no, era un beso lento, suave y prolongado, como si quisiesen saborear más del otro.

-Odio esto- murmuró el muchacho apartándose de ella.

No lo podía creer, el descarado Ichigo intentaba despojarla de su brassier, pero al parecer esto resultaba un poco complicado debido a la inexperiencia del muchacho. Solo supo sonreír divertida.

Luego de un par de segundos de batalla entre el pelinaranja y la prenda, su brassier cayó a un lado de la cama mientras una mano se colocaba en uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo suavemente.

Un gemido brotó de sus labios al sentir como el chico la tocaba, Ichigo la miraba como pidiendo permiso para cometer un delito, ella solo cerró sus ojos dándole al chico la señal que él necesitaba.

Uno de sus pechos era acariciado por la mano del joven, el otro era torturado con su ágil lengua. Más y más suspiros, aquel contacto la hacía delirar, el sentir la humedad y el calor de la boca del muchacho rodeándola, la llevaba a la gloria.

Sus manos recorrían aquel cabello naranja que tanto le gustaba, su espalda arqueada. No podía más, sus gemidos se hacían mas agitados a medida que la lengua de él trazaba círculos en su pecho mientras lo devoraba con premura.

-No… es justo- decía ella entre jadeos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él sin dejar de colocar besos en su nívea piel.

Con delicadeza ella logró separarse nuevamente de Ichigo. Sus ojos recorrieron la imagen del joven, todavía con aquel brote de lujuria en la mirada, con una pequeña capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente, sus ojos violetas se posaron en el pantalón largo de él.

-Quítatelo- dijo en tono imperativo.

-Mandona- susurró Ichigo cerca de su oído.

El joven se levantó de la cama un momento para despojarse de la prenda.

Ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse, definitivamente Ichigo era un espectáculo para su vista, el chico solo quedó vestido con unos boxers negros, no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran aquellas piernas y terminaran posándose en la parte que era cubierta por la prenda interior.

Definitivamente prefería mil veces ese pedazo de tela negra que lo que usaban los hombres allá en Soul Society, sí aquella cosa blanca que estaba entre ser un taparrabo con un mantel.

Ichigo volvió a tomar su lugar junto a ella en la cama. –Creo que ahora si estamos a la par- dijo él para después lamer su cuello.

Lentamente se fue colocando sobre ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con fogosa delicadeza, la mano del chico rozó el elástico de lo único que le quedaba de ropa. No tuvo tiempo, ni mente, para poder ponerse nerviosa, él la tenía muy distraída con los besos que posaba en sus pechos.

Sentía la presión del miembro del muchacho através de la tela de sus ropas.

-_Creo que algo esta despertando_- logró pensar la muchacha entre la confusión que albergaba su cerebro por el sobre estrés sensorial. –_¡Bankai!_-

El muchacho estaba a punto de deslizar la última barrera que lo separaba del paraíso cuando…

-¡Ichigo!-

Fue como si un rayo hubiese impactado sobre los dos, con velocidad shunpo ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas.

Con los ojos abiertos del tamaño de un par de platos jumbo, con la mandíbula tocando el piso, Isshin se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta incapaz de creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-¿Rukia?- dijo incrédulo.

En ese momento tanto Ichigo como Rukia querían desvanecerse y esfumarse en el aire como partículas.

De inmediato la puerta se cerró.

-Usen protección- gritó el hombre desde el pasillo.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de soslayo.

-Esto basta y sobra para matar la pasión de cualquiera- dijo el chico Kurosaki levantándose dispuesto a recoger sus pantalones.

Rukia lo agarró de la mano y lo detuvo.

-Nii sama no está en la mansión- sugirió ella con un toque de picardía en la mirada.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Lo meditó un segundo, quizás Byakuya lo podía matar con Senbonzakura si los descubría, ¡que diablos! Había cosas en esa vida que simplemente no podían esperar, de igual manera la idea de hacer algo malo bajo el techo del hermano de Rukia resultaba demasiado tentadora como para negarse.

-Está bien- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Definitivamente debían impartir clases de educación sexual en la Academia de Shinigamis…_

**Tururú, bueno bajo altas dosis de música tecno trance, un par de episodios de Family Guy, y muchos vasos de arroz con piña, resultó esto XD No me maten por el final la verdad quería que fuera algo diferente y dejar las cosas medio inconclusas y abiertas, por decir algo es un final que deja muchas opciones... **

**Sí, lo sé esta súper Crack pero bueno XD No pido clemencia por ser mi casi primer Lemon, ¿esto puede ser considera uno? Da igual, imaginemos que es como limonada con mucha azucar morena =)**

**Kisses de Byakuya **

**Lady Jeagerjaques **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Kubo sensei.**

_Una mano se entrelazaba a la suya mientras otra rebuscaba desesperada por debajo de las telas de su hakama. Unos labios besaban su cuello, haciendo imposible controlar que una cascada de suspiros ahogados saliera de su boca. _

_-Rukia- decía aquella voz ronca, repleta con lujuria. _

_-Rukia- gruñía él, masajeando fervientemente sus pechos, dejando a un lado su cuello para ir a jugar un rato con otras zonas de su cuerpo. _

-¡Rukia!-

La joven Kuchiki abrió los ojos como platos. Regresando a la realidad a paso lento, poco a poco se fue dibujando la imagen de un largo comedor repleto de personas.

-_¿Qué rayos…_-una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente al realizar el hecho de que estaba en la gran sala de eventos de la mansión Kuchiki, sentada frente a su hermano, Byakuya, y que en los últimos dos segundo había estado fantaseando con…¡¿Ichigo?!

-Es un honor que nos haya invitado al cumpleaños de Rukia- comentaba el capitán Ukitake con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo- decía entrecortado, el capitán Shunsui, al parecer ya sintiendo los efectos de los dos litros de sake que se había tomado.

-Rukia chan es toda una mujer, y pensar que hacía unos años a penas era una estudiante de la academia, ahora es todo un primor- continuó, para terminar la frase el capitán le dedicó un guiño a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, a lo cual Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los ojos violetas de Rukia pasaron al otro lado del comedor, en donde Hisagi e Ikkaku planeaban iniciar una guerra de comida, movidos por el aburrimiento.

-¡Hey! pueden hacer eso en otro lado, si hacen algún desastre Kuchiki taicho nos matará- murmuraba Renji nervioso, tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

Por último, sus ojos se estancaron en la figura ceñuda del muchacho de cabellos naranjas.

-Descarado- musitó la pelinegra procurando no ser escuchada.

No entendía como el muchacho tenía la gallardía de asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pasearse en la cara de Byakuya, y estar sentado en el mismo comedor donde…, bueno donde habían hecho muchas cosas, como si nada, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos de aquella noche, pero fue imposible, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Tratando de mantener la compostura, caminó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Nii sama, permítame retirarme un segundo, estoy algo azarada- murmuró ella para que sólo su hermano escuchara.

Byakuya asintió, diciéndole con la mirada que no demorara mucho.

Tuvo que evitar a un par de invitados, sonreír y saludar de vez en cuando, pero al final, logró salir del comedor al frío y vacío pasillo.

Caminó pausadamente, sus pasos haciendo eco en el estrecho corredor. Estaba hastiada, ofuscada, ¿traumada? o talvez ¿apenada? No sabía bien que era, pero lo que sí sabía era que todo estaba relacionado con cierto pelirrojo descarado.

Era extraño pensar que todo había sucedido hacía un mes. Exactamente, un mes atrás se había desencadenado la serie de eventos que ahora la tenían sumergida en un mar de sensaciones extrañas difíciles de explicar.

Todo había comenzado aquella noche en la casa de los Kurosaki, cuando por un arrebato hormonal del pelinaranja, ella y él habían despertado aquellos instintos básicos de reproducción, iniciando entonces aquel ritual sagrado de compenetración cuerpo a cuerpo, viéndose interrumpidos al final por el progenitor mayor, el señor Kurosaki.

_-Nota mental: Dejar de utilizar terminología metafórica y técnica con relación al sexo_- pensó la joven Kuchiki.

Luego de aquel incidente, se desató un frenesí de acciones, de las cuales estaba muy, pero muy, avergonzada.

**Primeros Encuentros**

**Solo para principiantes**

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Cerró la puerta delicadamente, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera visto. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Rukia, al ver que habían llegado sin ser descubiertos hasta su cuarto en la mansión de Byakuya.

La mansión todavía se veía sumergida en penumbras, su cuarto no era la excepción. Caminando a tientas, logró llegar hasta un candelabro que se encontraba en la esquina.

Una tenue luz rojiza iluminó un poco la habitación, permitiéndole a sus ojos divisar la figura de Ichigo. El muchacho se encontraba parado junto a la cama, con expresión expectante, siguiendo su recorrido con ojos hambrientos, deseoso por contacto.

-Rukia…- trató de decir el muchacho antes de verse interrumpido por la pelinegra.

Delicadamente, la joven rodeó el cuello del shinigami con sus brazos, para luego besarlo.

Ichigo por inercia se aferró a la pequeña figura de Rukia, acercándola aun más a él, colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

El beso era suave, tentador, que empezaba lento con un simple roce, y que a medida que pasaban los segundos, aumentaba de intensidad. El muchacho de vez en cuando mordía el labio inferior de la pelinegra, sacando gemidos de su boca.

En el vaivén del momento, el joven logró colocar a Rukia en el futón, poniéndose sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo se detuvo…

A pesar de la sutil luz que alumbraba vagamente la habitación, pudo distinguir la mirada que le ofrecía el muchacho de cabellos naranjas. Sus ojos marrones eran una mezcla de dulzura y deseo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención de toda su expresión era aquella sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, él estaba feliz, como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

-Ichigo- murmuró ella antes de que nuevamente el rostro del muchacho se perdiera en su cuello.

Entrelazó sus dedos jugando con el cabello del pelinaranja, las manos de él recorriendo presurosas su piel por encima del haori negro, clásico uniforme de los shinigamis. Una lengua trazaba un camino desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el marcado hueso de su clavícula, fue inevitable que más gemidos fueran raptados de su boca.

Ichigo logró levantarla de un solo movimiento, ella rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de él, mientras el chico aferraba sus manos fuertes al delicado cuerpo de ella. Rukia no dejaba de temblar, sintiendo todavía el calor de la boca del muchacho haciendo esfuerzos por apartar los trazos de tela negra que no lo dejaban degustar en paz de los placeres que ocultaban.

No lo aguantó más, desesperada como estaba, volvió a plantarse en el suelo para tener mayor facilidad de movimiento, esta vez era ella la que presurosa despojaba de sus ropajes negros, al muchacho. Él no se quedo atrás, con la misma agilidad logró quitarle el haori negro, dejándola solo con una pequeña capa de tela ligera de color blanco.

Siendo invadidos nuevamente por una descarga de furor y excitación, salieron a tropiezos del cuarto, ya importándoles un bledo si alguien más los llegaba a ver.

-¡Estas loco!- dijo ella mientras el muchacho la sentaba al borde de la gran mesa que se encontraba en el comedor de la mansión.

-Algo así- fue lo que llegó a responder él, mientras trataba de despojarse del resto de su uniforme de shinigami.

Para ese entonces fue incapaz de discutirle al muchacho, ya que su mente estaba muy ocupada degustando cada una de las macizas y torneadas formas que le presentaba el cuerpo del joven Kurosaki.

Un hilillo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios cuando el chico logró quitarse los pantalones, a todo esto el pelinaranja le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, gozando extasiado de la mirada lujuriosa y sedienta que ella le brindaba.

¡Kami! Como no fijarse en esa hermosa piel, como no notar aquel abdomen cincelado, bien marcado, como obviar esos pectorales fuertes, como no admirar la firmeza de sus piernas, y por último, como rayos no mirar lo imponente de su virilidad.

Sintió como un extraño calor se extendía entre sus piernas, era como si todo en ella flaqueara, viéndose sumamente indefensa…

Se recostó en la mesa de fino roble, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, incapaz de soportar más tortura. Un aroma tentador nublaba sus sentidos, siendo una mezcla de sudor con el olor a madera, se hallaba embriagada, presa de unas manos que abrían un camino entre sus ropas, solo abriendo los ojos sorprendida al sentir como una corriente de aire helado daba de lleno contra su pecho.

Ella no dijo nada, pero estaba apenada, lo que lograba que su piel se erizara no era el frío del lugar que golpeaba inclemente contra ella, más que eso eran los ojos marrones de Ichigo que recorrían sus pechos con fiereza.

-¡Baka!- exclamó tratando de tapar su modesto busto con sus manos, pero el pelinaranja la sujetó rápidamente por las muñecas, evitando que se moviera.

-Déjame- dijo él pidiendo permiso con la mirada, ella obviaba el contacto con los ojos del muchacho, el rubor en sus mejillas era la viva muestra de su vergüenza.

-Por favor- dijo en un gruñido seco –Rukia…-

Emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir como los labios del muchacho saboreaban uno de sus pechos, la lengua de él trazando círculos alrededor de su pezón, mientras su mano apretaba con delicadeza el otro.

-¡Ah…!- dijo la joven, presa del éxtasis. Sin darse el lujo de vacilar, la mano del pelinaranja terminó de abrir la hakama de la muchacha, dejando a la vista el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

-Ru…kia- decía, trazando un camino de besos desde sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen, recorriendo con su lengua la piel blanca de la joven.

Convulsionó al sentir como unos dedos se colaban entre sus piernas, masajeando con delicadeza la parte interna de sus muslos. Nuevamente el calor invadía su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir?-murmuró ella entre jadeos.

-Me encanta- susurró él cerca de su oído, haciendo que nuevamente su piel se erizara.

Volvieron a besarse apasionados saboreando la dulzura de la boca del otro.

Fue ahí cuando pasó, cuando escuchó que el murmuraba que la amaba, para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente. Todo empezó con un ligero roce entre ella y él, para que luego su cuerpo se nublara en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Emitió un ligero quejido al sentir como sus entrañas se abrían para recibir a Ichigo, él trataba de ahuyentar su dolor depositando tiernos besos en su frente. –Lo siento- murmuró al sentirla quieta y lívida a causa de la molestia.

-No importa- respondió ella con a voz quebrada, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la sensación, luego de un rato, cuando ya estaba más calmada, acarició con delicadeza la espalda del muchacho.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, para luego acelerar la rapidez de sus embestidas, dejándose llevar por la euforia del placer. La muchacha aferró las manos a los bordes de la mesa, dejando arañazos por toda la superficie pulida.

Los pulsos de ambos se aceleraron a tal punto de que parecía que sus corazones iban a colapsar del esfuerzo, los gemidos ya se habían vuelto gritos sonoros que desgarraban la tranquilidad de la noche, cual rayos de una tormenta.

La joven pelinegra logró entreabrir los ojos, para ver la imagen borrosa de Ichigo encima de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta ya no daba para gritar más. Junto a la explosión de placer de ambos cuerpos, se escucharon dos chillidos agudos que hicieron eco en toda la mansión…

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Su frente estaba perlada en gotas de agua y de sudor.

A partir de ese suceso no había hablado bien con el pelinaranja, ya que por miedo a que Byakuya los descubriera, tuvo que quedarse todos esos días en Soul Society. Sintió una presión en el pecho al recordar que llevaba todo ese tiempo sin hablar con el muchacho…

-No pienses más en eso- se dijo tratando de calmarse.

Observó el reflejo de su rostro una vez más antes de salir del baño, razonando que ya estaba presentable y lo suficientemente cuerda como para mostrarse ante la sociedad, salió rumbo al comedor, dispuesta a encarar a su hermano y a aclarar las cosas con Ichigo.

Para ella, el camino de regreso al comedor fue sumamente largo, un calvario que en realidad duró cinco segundos, su percepción atrofiada del tiempo lo transformó en mil horas.

Cuando regresó al comedor, vio que Byakuya se encontraba nuevamente hablando con el capitán Ukitake.

-La madera de este comedor es bastante peculiar- dijo el hombre de cabellos blancuzcos pasando su mano por la mesa –Los rasguños le dan un estilo bastante diferente, parece como si fuera muy antiguo-

Byakuya miró a Ukitake bastante desentendido, que el recordara ese comedor lo había comprado hacía unos cuantos meses.

Rukia e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas de pánico…

Para fortuna de ambos jóvenes, Byakuya prefirió hacerle caso omiso al comentario y no pensar más en el.

**Hi!! Esta es la segunda parte de las tres que formaran mi nanomicrocuento de primeros encuentros. =9 Lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero la verdad es que el colegio me agobia y me roba todos mis momentos libres, tratare de actualizar las tres historias que tengo en este fin de semana ya que a partir del lunes comienzo examenes XD En cuando a este cap XD bueno andaba ociosa y falta de practica so hice una pequeña prueba con el lemon, en este aspecto me considero penosa y lamento no ser muy explicita, pero a mi concepción, no sé, si lo hago muy explicito el acto pierde la magia y deja de ser sutil y elegante y se transforma en algo ¿vulgar? no c la vdd me gustaría ser un poco más audaz XD espero su sincera opinión y bueno en todo caso de que quieran alguito más fuerte solo díganlo. =)**

**Atte: **

**Lady Jeagerjaques**


End file.
